


Captain

by Doting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doting/pseuds/Doting
Summary: 但这美丽不为你一人所有时，就显得有几分残酷，在你拥抱他时就知道你已经永远失去了他，你无法独占这份美丽，你卑劣的占用只是一时的，他永远属于他自己.
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 2





	Captain

自从七年前那场大风暴后我便卸下了船长的职位安心的待在家里陪伴妻女。

相熟或不相熟的渔民都疑惑我为何不再出海，所有人都知道我在波涛汹涌的大海上出生，我栖息的地方只有母亲温暖的怀抱，身下是摇晃着的随时就要倾赴的小舟，一个孱弱的婴儿竟然可以活下来，所有人都一致认为我受到了海神的庇佑。最终如他们所愿，我成为了一名船长，掌管着不多不少107名船员，或许是出生时的暴风雨或者其他什么，我并没有过什么传奇经历，至少在误入大三角洲之前是这样的。将岛上特有的物产运送到别处，再换来辣椒等其他调味料。

无趣，安全。

无论我是否曾在某个夜深人静时想起了有关于我出生的神奇言论，亦或是相信了。我都不可避免的成为了一名船长，水性好、耐得住寂寞、挣得不多但也不少。船上食物充备，我也没有像其他船员一样将钱花在酒吧某个女人的肚皮上或是男人的身上，几年下来我也攒了一匣子的金币。

同样无趣的一次航行，海面平静，连卷起的波浪都小的可怜，只要再熬上几个小时，我们就能到达下一个补给岛屿，但没人敢放松下来，因为胆敢对大海不敬的人已经葬身海底。

那天我见到了传说中的塞壬。

之前的风平浪静仿佛只是一个幻觉，海浪已经卷的比桅杆还要高，似乎下一秒我们就要被大海吞噬。我费力的站在甲板前段指挥船员冲出这段风暴，耳边传来一阵似有似无的吟唱，夹杂在风暴中下一秒就要破碎，我仿佛置身于母亲的怀抱，宽慰我的是母亲带着海水咸味的乳汁，身下同样是随着海浪摇晃的小舟... ...经验老道的船员立刻便知我们遇上了深海中的塞壬。

果不其然，一只紫色鱼尾的塞壬正浮在幽深的海水上，随着那条鱼尾的每一次击打海面，海浪来势便更加凶猛，似乎是我们慌张窘迫的模样取悦了他，风浪散去了，于是我才看见他平坦的胸脯，这是一条更为稀少的男性塞壬。

坦白来讲，我见过不少美人，不论是胸部丰满坐在我腿上跳探戈的，还是仅以一袭薄纱裹身的，她们都是不可多得的美人，海水夕阳与深海的珍珠让她们更加娇艳夺目，同时篝火烈酒浸润了她们的灵魂，她们是海岛上的野玫瑰。可所有我见过的美人都比不上眼前的塞壬，他并非我能想象到的所有美丽的单纯叠加，于是我只能说出他的眼睛蕴藏了一整个星空，他的嘴唇丰满多情，他的手腕纤细脆弱，但我深知这样的美丽下掩盖的是血腥与死亡。耳边再次传来船员绝望的喊叫，我看见他朝我游来，与我对视时还朝我露出一个笑容，于是我像个被蛊惑的毛头小子朝他走去，他身后是绚烂的阳光，平静的大海此刻像一大块美丽的蓝宝石，随着波浪的涌动在我眼底曳曳发光。

在下坠的过程中，他朝我伸出手，揽在我脖子上时我生出一种我们是亲热的情人的错觉。

“good boy”

他的嘴唇此刻贴在我的脖子上，冰冷柔软，我想此刻即使死去我也是愿意的。似乎是不满意我的木讷，他尖利的牙齿咬破了我的唇舌，腥甜的血液在我们口中蔓延，从紧密相连的两片唇瓣中滑落，他更加兴奋，同时也愈发漂亮，血肉是天然的助兴剂，我能感觉到对方的舌头迫不及待的舔过我的伤口，将我的创口处吮吸的麻木刺痛。

我原本是想温柔点的，可看着他似笑非笑的表情，我猜想我或许不是那个被选中的唯一一人，在我之前，这条美丽的塞壬躺在过许多人的臂弯中，在情欲的滋养下这张美丽的脸愈发艳丽，但当这美丽不为你一人所有时，就显得有几分残酷，在你拥抱他时就知道你已经永远失去了他，你无法独占这份美丽，你卑劣的占用只是一时的，他永远属于他自己。

一股说不清道不明的情绪在我大脑升腾，随后又转化成人类最原始的欲望。我将他紧紧拥入怀中，一边亲吻他，一边用手顺着光滑的脖颈滑下，或许是在水里的缘故，他的皮肤顺滑的让我几乎握不住，再往下便是属于塞壬的鱼尾。

他的身材实在是娇小，若不是那条威力巨大的鱼尾，他被我搂在怀里时倒真像某对野合的情侣。我的手在他身上游走，他的胸脯柔软，被我按着两边往中间挤时还能见中间的沟壑，在略暗的水中，他的皮肤白的几乎发光，胸前的两颗像某种幼时我看过的野果，此刻正颤颤巍巍的等待采摘，于是我顺从我的欲望，舔吻着两颗果实，先是吮吸，接着是用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，靠的越近，我越能闻到他身上不属于海洋生物所有的奶香，我几乎要将他揉碎融入我的骨血。我顺着他的鱼尾抚摸，一遍又一遍，终于在他腹部正下方的位置找到了一块与众不同的鳞片，相比其他部位，这里柔软的多，随着我的抚摸，仿佛痉挛似的颤动，我慢慢的沿着那片鳞片的缝隙抚摸，不时伸出手指按压周边缝隙里的软肉，他发出轻微的喘息声，塞壬的声音简直是最好的催情剂，我的下体硬的发疼，只想立刻不管不顾的插进他神秘的小洞，好让他发出更多的呻吟声，他几乎软成一滩水，只有一双手勉强环绕住我脖子支持全身的重量，我双手掐住他的腰，将他被鳞片裹住的泄殖腔往我阴茎上撞，撞的又恨又快，他发出濒死一般的尖叫，我能感受到泄殖腔正上分的部位的凸起，这是属于雄性塞壬的另一个性器官，于是我停下了动作，将阴茎抵在覆盖在泄殖腔上的鳞片出缓慢研磨，甚至形成了一个细微的凹陷，它的阴茎也直挺挺的抵在我的囊袋处随着我的动作而摇晃，从未感受过的快感几乎将我溺毙。我的阴茎前端碰到了一处软肉，我低下头，看见泄殖腔上分的鳞片已经打开，里面的软肉随着水流的波动也在不停地颤动，我小心翼翼的插进一根手指，刚进去，四周的软肉迫不及待的将我的手指裹住送往更里面的地方，我的手指开始在里面小幅度的抽插，他也在我耳边难耐的呻吟，将胸往我另一只手上送，鱼尾也卷上我的阴茎一前一后的摩擦，他的胸在我手中变幻各种形状，鱼尾的力道也时紧时松，我几乎就这样射出来。突然我的手指碰到了一个柔软的凸起，他的呻吟也变了调，我将手指拔出来时，那里还挽留似的发出啵的一声，我挺腰将我的阴茎送进那个温热的小穴，每当我退出时，被劈开的软肉又立刻恢复紧致，随着我一进一退，那里也发出咕啾咕啾的水声，我们两连接处渐渐溢出一些白沫，又很快被海水冲走，我像一个情夫吻着我偷来的情人，阴茎也次次撞击在他的敏感处，又或是在那上面打着转的研磨，快感被拉长成一条锋利的细丝，将我的塞壬抛上情欲的巅峰又在快要释放时将其拉下，快要射出来时，阴茎抵在他的敏感处，勾着他的腰往我身上按，将他夹在两具身体之间的阴茎固定在我们腹部之间摩擦，我坏心眼的堵住他的射精口，却又不停地在他鬼头上按压，最后，我两同时射出来后，他一副被操傻的样子，张着嘴趴在我身上小声的呼吸，我软下去的阴茎迅速硬起来，插进那个微微张着的小穴。这场性事我已经忘了持续多久，我只记得那仿佛死也甘心的欲望至今还刻在我的骨缝里。

多年以后，我已经渐渐忘记他的容貌，但在每个闲下来的时刻我都能想起他，他的美丽超越了我的想象边界，任何过于细致的叙述都只能在我脑海产生一个模糊了边界的阴影，于是那种简单的描述反而能够记录一名美丽的塞壬。

我拥抱世间最后一名塞壬。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不知道我写了啥  
> 有私设成分


End file.
